Would You Do This For Me?
by anny385
Summary: Tony finds a boy who's life mirrors his own when he was younger.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and their owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Would You Do This For Me?

Tony stands there at the one-way mirror watching Gibbs yell, or better yet interview the father of the boy who had vanished into thin air. It turned out that ten-year-old Charlie Gamble had run away because his father had been abusing him. Tony had followed a friend of the boy and found him saying in an abandoned house four blocks away from his own house. The little boy had told Tony that his father not only physically abused him, but also mentally.

--

Flashback

"_Boss, I think if I tail one of Charlie's friends maybe he might lead me to him."_

"_Okay, go ahead." Gibbs said as he watched as DiNozzo turned and walked towards the elevator. _

_Tony walking towards one of the boy's house when he saw ten year old Devin Myles come out of his house. In his hand was a bag what looked like to be food. The boy was concentrating on walking towards the abandoned house that he had no idea someone was following him. Tony decided to have a talk with the young boys mother once he found Charlie. Sure enough he got close enough to hear Devin call for Charlie to come out and get food. He waited until Devin left and then he too made his way towards the house. _

"_Charlie Gamble, It is safe to come out. My name is Tony DiNozzo and I'm from NCIS." He waited until he heard a sound and walked towards it. In one of the rooms in the closet was the boy who he had been looking for. _

"_It's okay, Charlie. I'm an NCIS Agent. You're safe now." He showed the boy his badge hoping that, that would make him feel a little more comfortable. _

"_I don't want to go back." Replied the young boy. It was still light enough for Tony to see the boy. He was a blonde haired little boy with brown eyes. He had on a blue sweater and wore jeans and had blue sneakers. He could also see the fading marks on his arms and face. _

"_Who hit you, Charlie?" Tony asked the boy hoping that he would answer. When none came he decided to talk a little. "When I was your age my father hit me. I told once, but my father fired the person who I told. Then one day I thought it was safe to tell another person, but my father paid that person off, so then I decided that no one would know my secret. He often ignored me, but if I did something that he didn't like. Such as getting my good clothes dirty, or leaving a handprint, or even talking too loud I would get hit. He would also tell me that I was worthless sometimes. One day he sent me to boarding school and that was the best day of my life. I met new friends and found out that fathers don't hit their sons and tell them that they are nothing. When I joined NCIS I had found my real family. The family that was meant to be mine." _

_The boy blinked at him and looked him in the eyes. "My father hits me too, but he doesn't ignore me. Actually sometimes he's nice to me. He tells me that I'm worthless too." The boy confided in him. _

"_I believe you, Charlie. Now all we have to do is go to NCIS. My boss will know what to do." Replied Tony as he led the boy to his car. _

_Tony took the boy to NCIS. Gibbs had McGee find Charlie's medical records. The boy had come into the hospital with lacerations and a broken arm. He remembered when his own father had broken his arm and had called his Doctor that he trusted not to tell anyone about it. They arrested the man and had him in the interrogation room._

_----_

Tony watched as Gibbs took out Charlie's medical file and pointed to it. He could see the tension roll off Gibbs's shoulders. It was like he was holding himself back because he wanted to punch the boy's father. Tony wondered if Gibbs's knew that Charlie's young life mirrored his. Would he have done the same for him? Would he have held back and tired not to hit his father, or would he not even care? Sometimes he wondered if he still cared for him. Oh, he knew he cared for him before Jenny died, but now. He really didn't know. There were no head slaps to keep him focused. Suddenly Gibbs stood up and cuffed the man for child abuse and led him out. Tony decided to go into the bullpen and wait for Gibbs to come back.

"Are you okay, DiNozzo?"

"What?"

"You were staring out into space for a minute."

"Sorry, Boss."

"It's okay." Gibbs said as he laid a hand on Tony's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

He looked at Abby who had come in and he wondered when she did. Abby walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You looked like you needed a hug."

"Thank you, Abby." Tony replied happy to get a hug from Abby. He loved getting hugs from her.

Charlie stood there with his social worker watching them.

"I'm Danica Thompson and I'm Charlie Gamble's social worker. He wanted to say something to Anthony DiNozzo."

Charlie walked up to Tony and Tony knelt down to the boy. "Thank you for telling me your story. If you didn't I would have never told anyone. You're right you know. You did find your family. The family that you were meant to have."

"So will you, Charlie." Tony reached into his pocked and withdrew a card. "If you need me call me."

"Thank you, Tony" He hugged Tony and then left with his social worker.

Tony got up and walked towards his desk and sat down and started to work on his report. He didn't even notice that everyone was looking at him as he got to work. He was thinking that yes, Gibbs would have been there for him and would have worked hard not to punched his father. The little squeeze meant a lot to him especially after Jenny's death. He smiled at the thought that his family would stick up for him if needed.

The End


End file.
